


Felanie

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Killing, Love, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romance, Serial Killers, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Graphic Depictions of Blood and gore, Mental Illness, and Murder.</p></blockquote>





	1. Felony

fel·o·ny

ˈfelənē/ _noun_  
noun: **felony** ; plural noun: **felonies**  
  
            1.  a crime, typically one involving violence, regarded as more serious than a misdemeanor, and usually punishable by imprisonment for more than one year or by death.  
  
                                    _"he pleaded guilty to six felonies"_


	2. Doll Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Depictions of Blood and gore, Mental Illness, and Murder.

                                    

Melanie pouted as she tired to wash the blood off her hands in the sink. Try as she might it wasn't coming off. She whined and bit her lip, parting them in a frustrated frown. The water was blazing and it was turning her skin bright red. She groaned loudly and pounded her fists on the hard white porcelain.

She turned the water on higher and started scrubbing and scrubbing them together. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall, when she felt strong arms around her. Gentle hands folded around her delicate tiny ones. They pulled them apart and rubbed small loving circles on the back of each. She let her eyes close and she leaned back into his chest with her head still down. Then he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Her husband Frank always helped her when she got like this. Sometimes she couldn't stop seeing the blood on her hands, but it was never really there. He would always take her hands and hold her tight, softly rubbing them until she calmed down and it went away. But she was a killer and this is the price she paid.

Some would say she was mad, absolutely crazy. She like to think of it as a switch, sometime it would just flip from one side to the other. Half of here was a cold bloodied crazy killer. The other was a sweet innocent little girl who loved candy and tea parties. But Frank was the only one who saw her as both and loved her for who she was.

She remembered when she first found his knife he hide under the floorboards. She just saw that the corner was sticking up a bit and lifted the board. She tilted her head curiously as she stared down at the large butcher knife and other assorted weapons. She picked the knife up and tilted it around in her hands at different angles. She giggled at how her reflection warped in the shinny metal. She laughed and frolicked off with it to go play.

She remembered how his cheery greeting cut off as he walked into the dinning room and saw her. She was sitting with her new friend having a tea party. Blood was dripping from the small pastel tea set and staining the white linen doily below. She was singing to herself and slightly dancing in her chair, as she brought one of the tea cups up to her friend's mouth to sip.

"M-Melanie...um. What have you been doing today sweetie?"

His voice snapped her back, her eyes widened, and she realized what she did. The small cup slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, shattering with a loud crash. Her hands shook and she stared at the lady sitting next to her. She was tied to the chair, makeup messily done and smeared all over, but sticking out of her chest was the giant butcher knife. Blood soaked the front of the fluffy dress she'd been put in, stemming from the wound.

Melanie's eyes shifted to her blood covered hands and then to the tea set covered in red hand prints. She let out a chocked off sob and covered her mouth, not caring that she just smeared blood on her face. She looked up at him, her vision blurred with tears and she waited for him to yell or freak out. Instead he just walked over and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shirt and clung to his leather jacket as she sobbed. He sang to her softly and brush a hand through her hair, consoling her.

"Why...Why aren't you running away or-or... calling the cops?" she whispered as she looked up at him, her voice cracking with sobs.

"Because that would make me a hypocrite baby."

"What...What do you mean?" She sniffled.

"Because that's my knife. I hid it so you wouldn't know what I did," he looked down at her big brown eyes as they blinked up at him confused. "Mel...I'm a killer too."

She gasped and her eyes widened a bit, "Frankie, you never told me."

"That's because I was scared of what you would think. I didn't want you to leave me. I love you Mel."

Her face lit up in a smile and she hugged him tightly. "I love you too Frankie."

They pulled apart and Frank stood up, looking at the mess with a sigh.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No Melanie," he laughed, "But you do have to help me clean up this mess."

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together in joy and jumped up from the chair.

"Oh and Mel."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me won't kill here again or without me. You could get in big trouble with the cops if you're not careful and then they'll take you away from me."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I promise. I don't want to ever leave you."

Frank smiled bigger than she had ever seen before. He looked so happy and in love with her and she felt the exact same way.

She smiled happily at that memory. Her life always seemed to be like that, a strange mixture of pure joy and being eaten up by guilt. It was like being on a roller coaster, as soon as she'd plummet he was there to help her soar back up again. She loved him with her whole heart and she was so glad she married him.

He gently took her wedding ring and slid it back on her delicate hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the back, fixing her with his loving green eyes. She loved his eyes. They were beautiful but they also saw her in a whole different way. When he looked at her he didn't see a monster but a doll face.

That doll face that he would always love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FrankxMelanie one shot. This is a play off their ship name Felanie, since it sounds the same. I also thought it went perfect with both of them. Enjoy.


End file.
